sentofandomcom-20200215-history
Thorough Searching
Sento-ki Minori and Roah bring their teams back to the temple and are interrogated by the Rida council. Taegan urges to out Laina, but sticks to Minori's pleading and lets them be off. Afterward, the Rida say they are thankful for Minori's information on Kaylen and he is left free to go. He leaves with Laina to search for Elenai, since she is the biggest chance at getting Daichi. Characters * Rita Sadao * Roah Wyr * Shiro Yozei * Minori Hasuke * Ayalie Florus * Taegan Ginto * Dorian Yuzei * Laina Akamine Times * June 6th 336 (Minori/Sento-ki) Elenai Mikael and Elenai find a Mana Grove. They contain ancient mana crystals responsible for filtering mana into the air. They were created by the Old Aera to create a link between Heaven and Marn. Mikael is happy to engage in the rejuvenating water pool and taunts Elenai to try and make her join him. She eventually enters with just her feet but it tempted further to take off her overclothes. She keeps on her wrappings. After a while, Elenai seems to be fed up and tries to exit, but is stopped by Mikael in a playful way. They have a little fun before Elenai freaks out and storms off, claiming she can't do 'this'. They head back to camp, both upset at each other. Elenai mentions they failed to find the path and they go onwards to continue. On their trip, they encounter three warriors fighting a man. On further investigation, the man is the Prowler. Mikael recognizes him from a fight with Tieken. Mikael wishes to not engage but is quickly spotted and attacked. He dodges while saving Elenai and quickly decides to attack to help the others. They are easily outmatched and one of the men tell Mikael to flee. He attempts but is warped away alongside another girl. They both are unsure what happened. They introduce themselves. Skylar Mononobe is a part of a team of protectors of a village in the Earth Nation. There are only 6 of them. They continue to travel and Mikael offers Skylar to sleep on his jacket and she jokes and agrees. Waking up, they go to eat apples and spend some time in the tall tree before heading back out. The next night, on their third night, she sleeps on his jacket again and they spend the night "together". They head out again quickly on the fourth day. They encounter a portal halfway through the afternoon and Mikael recognizes the light as the Sprite from Elenai. They pass through it and Skylar is overcome with joy and kisses Mikael. Elenai sees this with an unamused gaze. Skylar quickly goes to ask Elenai if she can bring her home too, before realizing she already is. Skylar sounds fearful of people finding out of the kiss and past events and urges them to not tell. They 'agree' and meet her boyfriend. Mikael is overwhelmingly awkward as Elenai stands there silently. The two go inside and the monkish man goes to them and bows, apologizing for their behavior. Elenai tells him Skylar kissed Mikael. The man goes inside and confronts Skylar about it and she tries to deny it. However, it is revealed she has cheated before and Mako is devastated. Before a fight begins, Skylar brings him upstairs to talk it out and Mako's best friend sighs in defeat as he falls for her trap again. Characters * Mikael Kozine * Elenai Cherra * The Prowler * Skylar Mononobe * Mako * Myon - Female cook * Nikoteles Protectors Times * June 24th 336 (Elenai) * June 28th 336 (meeting protectors) Trivia * Mana Crystals - The mana air in yatan is produced by these. * Mana Grove - A place where mana crystals are bunched up and carry a heightened effect of mana restoration. * Nikoteles Protectors - A group of 6 Sento that never joined the Order. They protect the Earth village of Nitoteles. * Rakin - A featherless breed of wild bird that tastes astonishingly like chicken. Its flesh is weak and thin, making it burn easily. * Mikael hates marriage. Quotes * "Dey awe weawy juishy (they are really juicy)" -Skylar Monobe, eating an apple. * "They kissed" - Elenai * "I'm asking you now.. Please tell me." - Elenai to if Mikael would leave. * "I don't know..... You'd get upset at me just because the wind hit me before you..." - Mikael to Elenai * "I'm sorry." - Elenai :( * "I'm... Sorry for hurting you Elenai. It was never my intention to make you feel this way.. I wished it to be joy not sadness." -Mikael